


Light in the darkness

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: When Will regained consciousness, he was in a place of pure darkness and cold. He didn't know which way was up and down. He stood there for a few minutes, terrified when suddenly he heard a muffled scream from an unknown direction. He looked desperately around for the source of this horrifying sound when he saw a figure shrouded in shadows in the distance. He started to run towards it, his legs as if sinking into the eternal darkness around him, every step as if a mile long, draining his energy.When he was close enough to see the figures face, he saw who it was. Nico. He was trapped in shadow, struggling against it's binds. He was screaming, but the darkness seemed to swallow the sound. Will could sense his energy wavering and started to run towards him again. It seemed to take a century. When he finally reached the son of Hades, Nico looked terrified, his eyes were streaming with tears and he was curled up to protect himself.Will couldn't stand to look at Nico suffer and in an attempt to comfort him, he put his arms around him and squeezed him tight.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 28





	Light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is really angsty, just a warning... XD

On a particularly sunny day at Camp Half-Blood, Will woke up early in the morning in the infirmary. He had fallen asleep there YET AGAIN.  
This was the third day of Nico's stay in the infirmary. Will still didn't know what to make of the son of Hades. He had always been intrigued by him, ever since he first arrived at camp.  
He got the feeling that Nico could be someone he could actually connect with, but he didn't know if Nico felt the same way. He always seemed to be quite distant and tried to avoid eye contact.  
He was glad that Nico had agreed to spend some time in recovery. When Will had touched his hands during the war, he could feel him withering away. At that moment, he had felt a surge of protectiveness towards the raven-haired boy.  
Will had gotten lost in his thoughts and had lost track of time. The next thing he knew, Nico was waking up.  
"Hey there, bigshot," Will teased as Nico groggily sat up in his bed.  
"Don't you have anything better to do than babysit me Solace?" Nico grumbled.  
"Actually, yes... here is some ambrosia. Don't go overboard, I don't want you bursting into flames on me. I've got to go prepare for capture the flag... So see you in the evening. AND NO UNDERWORLDLY MAGIC! Doctor's orders!" Will said and left the infirmary.  
Capture the flag was the same as always. of course, the Athena cabin won for like the 30th time in a row... But he didn't actually focus on the game much, he couldn't get Nico out of his head.  
When the campers were finally let go, Will went straight to the infirmary. But what he found did not help his mood.  
Nico was asleep on the bed, he was shifting from solid to vapors of shadow. He was squirming and had a terrified look on his face.  
Will quickly ran to the bed, he had never seen anything like it. "Nico!" Will yelled. "Nico, please wake up, can you hear me?" but the boy didn't respond. Will tried to touch his arm to see what was happening, but his arm went straight through him. "Nico! Someone, help!" Will screamed but at that moment, Nico's body turned into a pure shadow and took Will along with it.  
When Will regained consciousness, he was in a place of pure darkness and cold. He didn't know which way was up and down. He stood there for a few minutes, terrified when suddenly he heard a muffled scream from an unknown direction. He looked desperately around for the source of this horrifying sound when he saw a figure shrouded in shadows in the distance. He started to run towards it, his legs as if sinking into the eternal darkness around him, every step as if a mile long, draining his energy.  
When he was close enough to see the figures face, he saw who it was. Nico. He was trapped in shadow, struggling against it's binds. He was screaming, but the darkness seemed to swallow the sound. Will could sense his energy wavering and started to run towards him again. It seemed to take a century. When he finally reached the son of Hades, Nico looked terrified, his eyes were streaming with tears and he was curled up to protect himself.  
Will couldn't stand to look at Nico suffer and in an attempt to comfort him, he put his arms around him and squeezed him tight.  
The shadows wrapped around the two of them and the half-bloods seemed to melt into each other. Will could see what Nico was seeing and couldn't bear it even after a few seconds. He saw the pit of Tartarus and Nico shivering alone in the darkness. He saw all the horrors Nico had ever had to face. He experienced all of his pain. He felt like he was in the bronze jar, suffocating and starving, he felt the sting in his chest from Eros's arrow, he felt the pain of not being accepted, he saw Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus before his eyes with nothing he could do to help them, has felt the pain of not feeling worthy of love... He felt everything and he couldn't bear it.  
He hugged Nico even tighter, which caused an even stronger flash into Nico's pain, but he didn't care. If Nico had to suffer through all of this. So would he if he knew it would help at least a little.  
He would never give up on Nico. Never. He felt Nico silently sobbing into his chest, unaware that Will was there, right beside him. Nico started to emit a dark aura to protect himself, but he only seemed to be making the shadows more powerful. He was imprisoned by himself.  
Will had no idea how to help the broken demigod, so he just held him tight. Wrapping his arms around Nico's body. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug in his gut. He had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, the visions became a bit foggy, the pain subsided, and the shadows started retreating. Will held Nico tighter his body glowing with a soft light. He was using his healing powers on Nico's mind.  
Suddenly, Will started to see memories again, but these were different. He saw everyone cheering for Nico, he saw Nico as a small child playing with his sister, he saw Hazel, Jason, and Reyna... he saw himself.  
Suddenly, he felt Nico stirring. He felt him bury his face in Will's shoulder and wrap his arms around him. The shadows started to disappear and the cold subsided. Will's glow expanded, and suddenly, he felt Nico and himself materialize again, sitting on the infirmary bed. Will could feel the warmth of Nico's body against his own.  
They continued to embrace each other for a while until Nico lifted his head and pulled away. He started to blush, his face still wet from his tears.  
Nico cleared his throat. "Sorry about that," he said quietly, not looking at Will.  
Will just looked at Nico, his face filled with sadness, understanding, and love towards him.  
"It's okay," Will said, smiling softly.  
"You must think I'm a freak..." Nico said, backing away from Will and swinging his legs off the bed. He looked so tired, so fragile, yet unbelievably beautiful.  
"What? The total opposite! I think you are the strongest person I know, I think you are selfless and wonderful." Will said. "When are you going to get it in your head that I li- care about you Di Angelo?" he joked.  
Nico looked up at Will. His face was unreadable.  
Will smiled and stood up. "I'll be in the other room if you need anything okay?"  
Nico didn't respond but just looked at his feet.  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Will and started walking to the door.  
"Will?" he heard Nico say softly when his hand was on the door handle.  
"Yeah?"  
Nico looked straight into Will's eyes. "Thank you."  
"Anytime Deathboy" Will answered and smiled so warmly that all the shadows in the room were extinguished.


End file.
